Symbiote Suit Mario
by Storm Princess
Summary: We all know what happened when the symbiote bonded with Peter Parker. But what would happen if it bonded with Mario? Read on and find out! And please review. SpiderMan crossover.
1. Crash Landing

Chapter 1

Crash Landing

A/N: Hey, I'm back! This is a story idea I came up with when I was playing Mario Galaxy. In the first fight with Bowser, Bowser is gloating and being a jerk, and Mario gives him this mean death glare. And then two seconds later he's back to his happy-go-lucky self. (Did anyone else who's played the game notice this? PM me if you did!) But that look was so unlike him so it made me think: What if the symbiote suit got on him and brought out his darker side? Anyway, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or the suit. Sheesh.

It was a typical Friday night. Mario and Luigi were on a double date with Daisy and Peach, and had gone to the movies and were now going to the fields to stargaze. The star festival had already passed but there were still some shooting stars in the sky.

_Incredible_, thought Mario. _Sometimes it's so easy to lose yourself to the world,_ _but on a night like tonight, you can see the stars and the beauty of nature, and be reminded of how small we really are. _

Peach snuggled closer to him. "Incredible, isn't it, Mario?" she had voiced exactly what he was thinking. She had a way of doing that, being able to guess what was going on in his mind and saying it out loud. _I'm lucky to have her. _

Mario's life had been going great. No one had attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in over a month, and with that punch to the jaw he gave Bowser, he was pretty sure it would stay that way for a while. He had never thought about it, but it had felt really good to do that. He had just put all his anger and frustration into one punch, and Bowser was down. He wondered why he had never done it before. Then he put all thoughts of Bowser out of his head and focused his attention on Peach.

"Hey bro, did you see that!" Luigi shouted at Mario.

"See what?"

"That meteor! It came crashing down from the sky, and it must have landed somewhere here on earth!" Then Daisy spoke up.

"Yeah, I saw it too! Amazing! It actually made laying here and looking at the sky in silence worthwhile."

Mario rolled his eyes. What was so special about that meteor? It wasn't like they saw a UFO or something.

"Hey, we should probably be heading home, it's getting kind of late." Said Luigi.

"Yeah, I'm doing a sports tournament tomorrow so I'd better get back." (Guess who said that.)

"Okay, we'll walk you home." Mario got up and offered his hand to Peach, which she gladly accepted. Luigi and Daisy got up and Luigi picked Daisy up. Mario expected Daisy to roll her eyes and make a smart remark, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was really surprised; Luigi wasn't usually romantic like that. And since he was so short, he didn't really know if he should try the same thing with Peach. Besides, Peach wasn't interested in that kind of stuff, right?

The meteor which Mario had been told about, speculated about, and then given no further thought too crash landed to earth nearby, and a thick, black, gooey substance inside oozed itself out. To say it was unearthly would be an understatement, since it wasn't just merely oozing out of the rock, but instead pulling itself- extracting itself- consciously from the meteor.

When it separated entirely it simply sat there to absorb its surroundings. It reacted to what sounded like a growling noise and observed what appeared to be four biological forms, possibly native to the sphere. It scrutinized all of them and was immediately drawn to one over the others, the one who radiated power and energy.

The creature was no more then a few inches in diameter and so was not noticed when it slithered into Mario's shoe. They continued walking, unaware that the Mushroom Kingdom was under an alien invasion, and equally unaware that he was the means of which it was happening.

A/N: Well, what do you think? The only way I'll know is if you review!


	2. The Suit

Chapter 2

The Suit

A/N: I'd like to thank James Birdsong, Alex-and-Kaen, and Nicktoons Squad for reviewing, THEM BEING THE ONLY ONES! Sheesh. Isn't anyone else reading this? Anyway, thanks you guys. R&R!

Mario was dreaming. He knew it too. It was one of those times when he was asleep and some part of his mind just knew he was dreaming. The problem was, he didn't know how to escape it.

_Bowser was back, stronger and more brutal then ever. He was covered in some kind of black thing which seemed to make him indestructible. Not only that, but he was so much stronger then before and the impact of one blow alone was enough to make Mario's head spin. And he didn't stop there, oh no, he kept after him on and on… "Just tell me what you want!" _

"_You." It was the answer that surprised him the most. It wasn't the usual, "To defeat you and take over the Mushroom Kingdom," or "To stomp you into space bits and rule the universe." No, this was personal. And Mario could tell he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. _

_And then suddenly, Bowser was gone. Mario was alone, performing his usual moves. But there was something different about them. He was experiencing it in a new way, a better way, and he felt giddy, reveling in his newfound power. He almost didn't want to wake up now, and lose this wonderful power. _

_He stood still next to a mirror and looked at his reflection. It was like seeing an image on a TV screen, since it seemed to bear no resemblance to him at all. Oh, there he was all right, or the image of himself but what threw him was that his outfit had changed. No longer was it the blue and red overalls which he had come to love so much. It was black and white. And now Mario's still blurry mind finally processed that it wasn't a separate image that he was watching. It was his own reflection. _

"Whoa! What is this?"

A/N: Ooohhh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon.


	3. Where'd This Come From

Chapter 3

Where'd This Come From

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Thanks to Luigigenuis and James Birdsong for reviewing! R&R! So where'd I leave off in the chapter? Oh yeah…

"Whoa! What is this?"

Mario had always known that the right way to catapult yourself out of a dream was to pinch yourself, so he tried it now. He felt the pain through the suit, _that_ torpedoed the entire dream theory. Even stranger though, was that the suit seemed to pull away from his skin, like elastic, so when he released it, it snapped back.

But if he wasn't dreaming, what was this? _Well, whatever this black stuff is, it hasn't just attached itself to my outfit. It has actually absorbed right through it and is clinging to my skin. Wait, if it's clinging to my skin that means I can't get it off then, doesn't it?_

A feeling of panic welled up inside him, and then faded almost before it started. He now felt a soothing sense of peace and well-being, so much that it never even occurred to him to question it. He flexed his arms and noticed that his muscles were larger, and he felt much stronger now, as well. It was if he was he was reborn, no, it was more then that. It felt like he was truly alive for the first time. He wanted to do more. He _could_ do more.

Mario remembered his dream and experimented with his moves to see if it was the same. He performed a long jump, using all the power in his body to see how far it would take him. He reached his destination and gasped. He had gone two times as far then his normal long jump would have taken him. _It must be the suit. But how did I…_

It had never occurred to Mario that the suit might have a mind of its own, an agenda of its own, that while he was testing his newfound abilities, the suit was doing the exact same thing. _This is amazing. I feel like I could down Bowser with one punch again. In fact, I almost want to._

Little did Mario know that soon enough, he would get his wish.

A/N: Cue the reviews!


	4. The Power

Chapter 4

The Power

Mario hadn't been able to sleep all night. He had spent the entire night experimenting with his new power, and had been in the middle of a complex move that crossed between the wall kick, the spin jump, and the long jump when he noticed it was getting light out. He didn't feel the least bit tired either. The suit was awesome! It was like the power that the Luma gave him when he had been searching the galaxies, but so much better.

Then he remembered that he was going to the sports tournament today and smiled. _I think I'll show them my new abilities. Peach is going to love it. _He nodded and started towards the tournament, moving at a speed he would have never before thought was possible.

He arrived at the arena in record time, something that wasn't too impressive to him now that he knew the suit's potential. He scanned the area and soon found who he was looking for. Princess Peach. She was talking to Daisy and by chance looked in his direction. She excused herself to Daisy and walked over to him.

"Hi, Mario! How'd you get here so fast? And what happened to your outfit?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Eh, I felt like it was time to change outfits. Those old overalls were starting to look kind of stupid." He replied casually.

Peach was surprised at his directness. She also noticed that his voice sounded different. There wasn't the usual lightness and happy-go-lucky air that it usually held, that she had come to love. His voice was even and his tone was serious and almost grave. She shrugged it off and smiled.

"Well, you look very handsome, Mario. I've got to go now. The tournament is about to start."

Mario nodded, his attention seeming to be elsewhere. She waved and started for the podium. _I wonder what's up with Mario? He's sure acting weird. _Then she gave it no further thought and focused her attention on the crowds that were now below her. The tournament was about to begin.

A/N: It looks like the black suit is starting to change him, huh? I wonder what he'll do next…


	5. It Feels Good

Chapter 5

It Feels Good

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had the flu for the past few days. Anyway, R&R!

Peach smiled at the crowds and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. There will be three events today, the tennis tournament, the swimming contest, and the baseball tournament. I trust you have signed up for the ones you are interested in. Thank you and the best of luck to all." _But especially to Mario._

Mario was having a great day. He was currently soaking in the excited, charged atmosphere._ Thank goodness she has enough sense to stop inviting Bowser. At least she's learned by now that he's just going to pull one of his dirty tricks before the end of the match._ Peach's voice rang through the speakers then, interrupting his thoughts. "First up we have Mario vs. Daisy! Let's give them a hand!" Everyone clapped and Mario smiled. _This should be easy. _

Daisy was slightly surprised when she heard she was going up against Mario. It was usually her vs. Luigi, and Mario vs. Peach. _Oh well. It will be quite a pleasure to take him down. Let the games begin._ She smiled and waved to the crowds, expertly playing to them. _Bring it on, Mario, bring it on. _

Mario wasn't surprised when he saw Daisy walk to the arena, playing to the crowds. He didn't know her very well, but from what he had seen, he knew her to be a tomboy, and always eager for competition. _Well, you're going to get plenty of competition right now, kid._ He calmly walked into the arena, knowing there was no way he could lose.

Peach smiled when she saw Mario and Daisy walk into the arenas. _This should be interesting. They don't go up against each other much._" Lady's and Gentlemen let the games begin!"

Mario took the ball he was going to serve with and faced Daisy. She grinned at him deviously. "C'mon pretty boy, what are you waiting for?" he ignored her and served. Although she didn't show it very much, he knew she was impressed with the power behind the serve. He chuckled to himself when it flew past her. _Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet._

He had been so wrapped up in that that he didn't notice that Daisy had charged up a super attack (I think that's what it's called in Mario Tennis.) and had returned the ball. He hadn't had enough warning so it went right past him. Daisy and a couple of people in the arena laughed. "Didn't think I could return it, huh Mario? Well don't worry. This is just the beginning." Suddenly Mario was angry. _How dare she laugh at me? That's it. She is going to pay. _He took the ball, aimed and served, using about half the power in his suit. It hit Daisy right on the nose. "Oww! He did that on purpose! Oww…"

"Time out!" called Princess Peach. "We need a doctor to look at Daisy's nose." _Why would he do that? He should have known she was just kidding. Something has changed about him. He's not the same anymore. I'd better talk to him. _She came down from the podium and approached Mario. "Mario, why would you hit Daisy like that? You knew she was just kidding."

"Will you calm down? It was just an accident. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Peach sighed. "I hope it doesn't, Mario. Because if it does, I'll have to disqualify you."

Mario simply nodded, so she went to check on Daisy. But she knew it wasn't an accident. She had seen the look in his eyes right before he had done it. _What's happened to him?_

Mario couldn't believe that everyone was making such a big deal about this. I mean c'mon, he hadn't hit her _that_ hard.

Bad Mario! Half the power in the suit is a lot. Enough to really hurt some one.

Mario: Hey! Leave me alone, you're the one writing this!

Me: Oh yeah. Sorry, I got carried away with my own story there for a second. My bad. Where was I? Oh yeah…

And Peach? He had used incredible restraint when he spoke with her. Disqualify him?! That would be so ridiculous… He heard someone scream and rolled his eyes. It was probably Daisy being a drama queen. He glanced in her direction and saw something he hadn't expected. Bowser's ship was right above them.

A/N: Ooohhhh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon.


	6. To Lose Yourself To It

Chapter 6

To Lose Yourself to It

A/N: Hey, I'm back! For those of you who didn't notice, the titles of chapters 2 through 6 were based on the Spider-Man 3 commercial where Peter Parker is talking about the suit he says that, so I thought it would be kind of cool to bring it into the story. Sorry I haven't been keeping up on the disclaimer lately. Go to chapter 1 if you're really that picky.

Mario wasn't too surprised that Bowser had decided to show up. After all he hadn't been around to ruin their lives lately, had he. _Well, this is what I wanted. After I'm through with him, he'll never threaten anyone again._ He saw someone jump from the ship and at first he assumed it was Bowser. But closer inspection revealed it to be his son, Bowser Jr. He approached the princess, grabbed her by the hand, and proceeded to drag her up the stairs, to the top floor where Bowser's ship was. Mario, however, wasn't about to let that happen.

Peach was completely surprised when Bowser flew up in his ship. She knew he had managed to escape last time, but she wouldn't have thought him stupid enough to do it again. Well, not this soon anyway. She was also surprised when his son came down to bring her to the ship. He usually just sucked her up with his advanced technology. _He's getting lazy too._

"Is this any way to treat your mother?" she said under her breath. She knew that she wasn't really his mother, but she didn't know if he knew that yet or not. She hoped not, because if he thought she was his mother, maybe she could make him feel guilty; persuade him to let her go.

To her surprise he rolled his eyes and continued to pull her along. "C'mon Peach, you know you're not my momma."

_Well, there goes that theory. I'll have to do something totally off the wall, or submit to being Bowser's prisoner. Here goes nothing._ She yanked her arm away. BJ wasn't expecting this so he let go. Peach however, had been off balance when she yanked away so she fell down the stairs. _Mario, if I ever needed you before, I need you now._ And to her surprise, Mario caught her. He offered her a small smile and set her on the stairs.

"Stay here, Peach. I'll take care of Bowser." She noticed an uncharacteristic look of hatred in his eyes when he mentioned his name. That scared her more then anything else.

"Mario, be careful!" she wasn't really worried that he was going to lose. She was more worried about what he'd do if he won. _I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret. Oww, my arm! I must have sprained it when I fell. I guess I'll wait for Mario to help me._

Mario was angry. He very rarely got angry but this was one of those times. _Bowser! That fiend. It was him that ruined the tournament… made me lose control… I wasn't myself back there. One thing's for certain. He will pay for this, and big time._

Bowser, apparently knowing that he had lost, started to fly away. Mario, with the help of his new suit, jumped aboard and landed right in front of Bowser. BJ narrowed his eyes. "You! You want me to take care of him dad?"

"No, son. I'll handle it. I've been waiting to bring him down."

Mario stood in his normal battle stance. "Bring it." He challenged.

Bowser charged Mario and tried to punch him. Mario easily dodged, as if he had already known where the blows would land and had planned to be somewhere else. He laughed. "You're slow Bowser! The mighty koopa's lost his touch." Bowser glared at him.

"You won't be laughing when I rule the Mushroom Kingdom and make you my slave."

"One step at a time, Bowser. You can't do that because you can't even take me out." He smiled cockily. "Here, Bowser, I'll let you hit me once. See what good it does you." Bowser hit him and immediately stepped back, shaking the pain from his hand. And Mario had barely felt it.

Seeing that punching wasn't going to do him any good, he stepped back and prepared to breath fire on the hero. Mario knew full well what he was doing, but figured the suit would protect him from the heat. He was wrong.

Bowser breathed fire on Mario and he fell down. "Ahh! The suit… in pain." The fire weakened the suit tremendously and Mario felt like he had been set on fire too. _Better not do that again. _But the suit healed quickly and he faced Bowser again. "Sooo…" he said in a conversational tone. "Why did you send your son to get Peach? Are you getting lazy?"

"No! Thanks to you, most of technology isn't working. It was amazing that my ship could even fly us over here."

"Aww, that's too bad. I'm glad you came though. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do what?" Mario didn't answer. He was already behind Bowser and had grabbed his tail. _Heh, heh, I knew if I kept ribbing him I could grab him. _He swung him with more power then he had ever used, so much that he flew off the ship… and kept going. Mario shook his head.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to throw him _that_ far." He looked over the edge of the ship. "No sign of him. Could he have survived that fall? Well, I'm done here either way." He jumped off the ship and ran to Peach's side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and winced a little. "I'm okay. I just hurt my arm when I fell."

"I'm sorry, Peach. Don't worry. Bowser will never threaten you again."

Peach became slightly suspicious. "Why? What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it. Here, I'll carry you to the doctor."

He picked her up gently, making sure that one arm was around his neck and the other was lying in her lap. _Don't worry, Peach. You'll be okay. But… what's happening to me?_

A/N: Cue the reviews!


	7. What Did I Do

Chapter 7

What Did I Do

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thanks for reading you guys!

Mario's conscience was really starting to bug him. It was a weird feeling; he didn't usually have that problem. But ever since he had thrown Bowser off that ship, he had been worried, wondering if he was alive.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Why did he even care? _It was an accident. Besides, it's not as if it wasn't justified. But I've never killed anyone. _That was it. That was what was bothering him so much.

He had always taken Bowser down whenever he made off with Peach, but he had never come close to killing him. Never. Not even close to it. He never even showed hatred toward the koopa. Heck, he'd never shown hatred toward _anybody_.

It was something he had trained himself to be able to do, rather, not to do. He would never show anything outside of a happy-go-lucky type of attitude to an enemy. He did it so they would never know when he was worn out.

Some super heroes wore face masks for the same reason, so that their enemies wouldn't know when they were tired. If his enemies saw him with a stupid grin on his face and a carefree attitude, they would just assume it was because he wasn't worried about his opponents, heh, annoying his enemies was just a plus.

He had that go for a second when he glared at Bowser that one time but he had quickly composed himself, showing once again a carefree air. He didn't even make wisecracks most of the time, so that you wouldn't be able to tell by the sound of his voice if he was exhausted or not. It was difficult, he wouldn't deny that, but he would do anything for

Peach.

_It's all for her. The outfit, the determination to do the right thing, the whole superhero gig in general. She's everything to me. I don't go around getting myself beat up for fun, though I will admit that I get a kick out of throwing Bowser around. Will I ever get a chance to do that again? Is it the suit that's changing me? _

Then Mario felt reassuring thoughts from the back of his mind and all his doubts seemed to just disappear. Thoughts that were in the back of his mind were now starting to surface, telling him not to worry, that he had never felt so free before, so powerful.

_I guess I'm right. It was just an accident. It wasn't the suit's fault, or my fault even. It was Bowser's own fault. A fault that cost him his life. Oh well. He ended up paying for it in the end. I should at least go see Peach and apologize. _

He headed to Peach's castle, using the full running power within himself and the suit. But when he reached the castle, he heard something startling. A girl's scream; obviously Peach's and a disturbing cackling laugh.

"Bowser?

A/N: Ooohhh, another cliffy! Don't worry I'll update soon, as always.


	8. A Painful Realization

Chapter 8

A Painful Realization

Bowser was alive? Mario couldn't believe it. He thought he had taken care of him. _How could he have survived that! And even if he did, why is he dumb enough to come back for more! What a jerk. _

He rushed inside using even more running power than before. He knew that there were three places that Bowser liked to fight him in the castle. Fortunately he wouldn't have to look for him, as the note on the table would tell him. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Mario, (I don't mean that it's just a formality)" Mario rolled his eyes. "If you want to find your precious princess, you'll have to come to my castle. Bowser."

_Great. The one day I feel slightly weaker then usual, not wanting a fight, he comes around. This is sure the life._ And he rushed to Bowser's castle, no longer caring enough to use full running power.

He arrived at the castle and stopped. Where would he have to go to find Peach? _Well, no where to go but inside._ Suddenly, Bowser appeared in front of him and Mario gasped. Bowser was over twenty feet tall. Bowser saw his reaction and smirked.

"Surprised, Mario? I used a power up mushroom after you THREW ME OFF MY OWN SHIP!" Mario winced at the deafening power behind his voice. The suit suffered as well. "WELL I'M NOT GOING TO SUFFER ANOTHER HUMILIATING DEAFEAT AT YOUR HANDS! IT'S MY TURN NOW!!!" Mario was to the point of collapsing at the sound. It was weakening the suit so much.

Bowser seemed to realize this and chose that moment to attack. Weakened as Mario was, big as Bowser was, he didn't stand a chance. Bowser lifted him up by the leg and glared at him.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Mario rolled his eyes. "You say that _every_ time you think you have me beat. I think you jinx yourself cause' I'm still here, in case you haven't noticed."

"So cocky. I guess you're not thinking about Princess Peach."

Mario glared at him fiercely. "Where is she?!" he demanded.

"None of your concern. For the time being anyway. You have bigger problems right now. Like knowing that you can never truly protect Peach. How does it feel Mario, knowing that this is all your fault?" Mario ignored him, knowing there was nothing he could do at the time. He clearly heard Bowser's next words, though. "Ah, you're no threat to me." And then, as if Mario was just an annoying bug, he flicked him away. Mario slammed into a wall and then landed, hard, on the ground.

"Owww…" he muttered, and then everything went black.


	9. Rescue's And Anger

Chapter 1

Rescue's and Anger

Peach sat quietly in her small lonely cell. She had been kidnapped _again _by Bowser as one of his tools for one of his psycho schemes to take over the mushroom kingdom. Not that she was worried. It was routine for her now and was almost as normal as eating or sleeping. She recalled how she got here…

_Flashback_

Princess Peach had just received her to do list from Toad and was looking it over. "Lets see, shower done, eat breakfast done, get kidnapped, wait a second what? Toad, what is this?!"

Toad shrugged. "It's going to happen today. In fact it's going to happen in…" he checked his watch (Wait, Toad wears a watch?) "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Peach noticed all the Toads were now counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," and right on cue, Bowser stormed in and grabbed the Princess. Her last though was, "The Toads know down to the second when Bowser is going to come and I have problems training them to serve dinner in unison?"

_End Flashback_

She had analyzed what happened every time doing her last "stay". He made some dramatic entrance into her castle, usually breaking down a door or a wall and destroying half her castle in the process, grabbed her and put her in a cage or something, Mario came and kicked his ass, he ran for his pathetic life, and he returned in a month or two acting like he was the baddest koopa to walk the earth.

Peach sighed. She was insanely bored and kind of wished Mario would hurry up so she could get out of here. As if responding to her mental command, Mario walked in. "Mario!" Peach cried out joyfully. Mario didn't respond as he released her and Peach noticed that he was limping and his left leg looked broken. "Mario, what happened? Are you okay?" He turned to her and his usual light tone of voice was replaced by a stern and angry one.

"No I'm not okay! What is wrong with you Peach?! You left all of the castle doors open for anyone to just waltz in through! Are you trying to get yourself kidnapped or do you just enjoy seeing me fight the bad guys or something? Well this may come as a surprise to you but I get hurt really bad sometimes saving you like this broken leg you see here! You better try to keep yourself from getting kidnapped because next time I might not be around to save you!"

Peach was shocked because she had never heard Mario yell before especially not at her. "I'm sorry Mario I didn't know the doors were open." She said softly.

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"But your leg-"

"I'll be fine."

Peach watched sadly as Mario limped away. She didn't mean for him to feel that way. It wasn't _her_ fault that Bowser kidnapped her all the time. But she could understand Mario feeling taken for granted. _He never said anything before. But he's different now. _She sighed, not knowing how things could get any worse. But she was about to find out how limited her imagination was.


	10. Luigi To The Rescue!

Chapter 2

Luigi To The Rescue!

Luigi was really surprised when Mario stormed in. (Well limped in if you want to get technical.) Sure, his visits to Princess Peach's castle usually involved fighting Bowser and rescuing Peach, but he usually came home in a great mood, telling Luigi stories of how he had made it past hundreds of guards, fought Bowser, rescued the princess and got a big kiss for doing it. There were different versions but that was basically what it boiled down to. So when Mario came in looking so pissed off, he couldn't resist asking what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Mario? And what happened to your leg?"

"The princess got kidnapped _again_ and Bowser broke my leg when we were fighting." said Mario coldly.

"Why are you so upset about that? She gets kidnapped all the time."

"That's why I'm so upset! This kidnapping thing is routine now. It used to only happen every few months on average but now it's a weekly thing and I've got no life outside of saving Peach!"

Luigi was shocked. He had never heard Mario talk that way about his rescue missions. Right now he would have preferred the bragging. _What's up with Mario lately? First the sports tournament and then this? What's gotten in to him?_ Mario, still steaming sat on the couch and flipped on the television, (Yeah, they have televisions there too.) muttering the categories as he changed channels. "Sports, Comedy, Drama, Action, Bowser, Bowser?" Sure enough Bowser's face was staring at him and he had the princess in his claws.

"Mario, I have your precious princess and if you want to get her back you'll have to come to the castle and get her!"

"Mario, I'm sorry!"

"I'm not going." said Mario.

"What!" said Luigi.

"I'm not going. Peach can take care of herself."

Luigi was shocked. Sure, Mario was mad but Luigi figured that if Peach really was in trouble, like _now_ he would rescue her like always. "Mario you have to go! Who knows what will happen to the princess if you don't?" When Mario didn't reply, Luigi said something that he never thought he'd say. "Fine. I'll go. Princess Peach is in danger and if you won't save her I will!" and he walked out the door. "Hang on princess, I'm coming."


	11. A Really Bad Day

Chapter 11

A Really Bad Day

Princess Peach was deeply distressed. She was locked in the dungeon in her castle (Which Bowser had chosen because it was the cell she would lock him in.) and felt more nervous then she had during any previous kidnapping because Mario's words kept echoing in her head. Next time I might not be around to save you. She hoped he would come soon or she and the mushroom kingdom would be doomed.

Luigi was really starting to wish he had kept his mouth shut instead of volunteering himself to go on the mission. What was he thinking? So far he had battled what seemed like a hundred guards (but was really only, like, thirty.) outside the castle and was exhausted. "I have… no idea… how Mario can do this on a daily basis!" Luigi panted. And he hadn't even gotten inside yet.

He sighed and entered the castle and more guards instantly surrounded him. "Perfect." He muttered. He attempted to defeat the guards, but he was too exhausted from his previous battle to do any damage. Then a goomba grabbed him by the arms and he knew it was over. He had failed. He still attempted to break away but he knew it would do no good. To make things even more wonderful, Bowser appeared.

"Bwa, ha, ha! I knew you would come for the princess Mario and I- wait you're not Mario."

"Very good genius." Luigi said with a small smirk, despite his predicament.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," said Bowser, ignoring Luigi's comment. "He'll come and now he won't have any back up! Lock him up boys!" the goombas dragged Luigi to the dungeon and threw him in. Luigi sighed. He was having a really bad day. It would not have cheered him to know that Mario's situation- as unlikely as it might have seemed- was far worse then his own.


	12. Struggles

Chapter 12

Struggles

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! This one was hard to write so please review and tell me what you think of it!

Mario was feeling guilty again. It was a problem he didn't usually have when he wore the suit but right now it was hitting him full on. He sat by the fire and thought to himself; _what did I do? Their right. I've changed. _He kept thinking about how he had yelled at Peach and it was like cold water was repeatedly dousing him in the face.

Thoughts in the back of his mind were telling him to forget it. Make it up to her, apologize if he had to and not dwell on it. _But that's not possible. Not only has too much happened, but too much could still happen. Just wearing this costume for a couple of days, I feel like I'm losing myself. What would happen in a few weeks or months from now? Would I even recognize myself? What would I become? _

He couldn't chance finding out. He stood up and started pulling on the suit, figuring it would be relatively easy to peel off. Wrong. The suit had sensed that matters had reached a crisis point and refused to yield. He pulled at it harder, using the full power in his body. Nothing. _Oh my God… get off me get off me get off me! _

The symbiote didn't speak back to him but if he had to choose words to describe what the costume was projecting it would have been: _Make me. _

He slammed into the wall directly next to the fire, hoping the impact would distract the suit. It worked, for a few seconds the suit was distracted. But it wasn't the impact that did it. Then the suit recovered and fought back with a life of its own. But the damage was done. Mario pulled at the suit even harder and it started to peel off. _I'm doing it! I'm winning._ It was intense, but he finally managed to peel the suit off of him. And then he passed out.

A/N: Wow! Finally he got the suit off! I did some reserch on the symbiote before I started this and the three weaknesses of the suit are sound, fire, and sawdust. Just to point that out.


	13. Protectiveness

Chapter 13

Protectiveness

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Princess Peach asked, her honey sweet voice ringing out in the prison.

Luigi sighed. "I was trying to save you. And as you can see, it didn't work out very well."

Peach smiled but Luigi could see it wasn't one of her real smiles. When Princess Peach really smiled, her features glowed and her face lit up like the sun itself. Right now it seemed a little forced. "Its okay, Luigi. At least you tried. At least you care." A small tear fell from her eye. Luigi noticed this and became concerned. He sat down next to Peach and put his arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Peach?" he asked gently.

She sighed. "It's a long story Luigi."

He smiled grimly. "Well, I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

Something broke within Peach and tears gushed from her eyes. "It's Mario, Luigi. The last time he rescued me he yelled at me about the doors being open and said that he might not save me next time and when he yelled he sounded like he had been keeping it inside for a really long time and now he's not coming and I think he meant what he said and I don't think he cares about me anymore. Ever since he put on that black suit he's changed. He's not the same anymore. I don't think he ever will be." Luigi was amazed that Peach could even think that. He was seeing a part of Peach he had never seen before, with her eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her cheeks, and cheeks rosy. Despite this, Luigi still thought she looked beautiful. He always had.

"You're wrong about one thing, Peach." He said softly. She looked at him in surprise. "Mario cares about you very much. You should hear the way he talks about you. But he's been under a lot of stress recently. The reason he was so upset was that he cares about you so much that he can't stand even the thought of you getting hurt and he hates anything and anyone that would put you in danger." He didn't know if what he was saying was completely true, but Peach needed to hear it either way. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

Peach listened to Luigi attentively and believed every word he said. She felt protected and comforted by his reassuring hand on her shoulder and felt much better now and was deeply grateful that Luigi had been able to comfort her like that. She smiled at him warmly. "Thanks Luigi." She said simply. He nodded slightly and she knew he understood. Somehow there just wasn't much they needed to say to each other. They seemed to have some sort of bond, almost like a brother and sister. The door to the cell opened just then and Luigi took his hand off Peach's shoulder and stood in front of her in a protective gesture. But instead of goombas or even Bowser opening the door it was Mario!


	14. An Unfortunate Discovery

Chapter 14

An Unfortunate Discovery

A/N: OMG! I finally finished Super Mario Galaxy! You know, after you beat the game as Mario, you get to beat it again as Luigi. I can't wait to see the Luigi ending. (Storm Princess finally notices that readers are giving her weird looks.) Oh right. Cough Here's the next chapter and I don't own Mario, or the suit, or Luigi, or Peach, or Bowser, or Bowser Jr, or… (Readers roll their eyes and consider flaming me for such a long A/N.) Fine, fine I'll shut up. Oh, by the way, Mario, Luigi, and Peach aren't in this chapter. Don't kill me! They'll be back in the next chapter. Anyway, R&R!

Bowser Jr. had never liked Mario. Ever since he had heard that he put Peach in danger, and even after he found out his dad had been lying about that, he hated the plumber with a vengeance. (Actually it was basically because Mario was a better fighter then he was. What a brat.)

He hated his coward brother too. Not so much because he was a good fighter, more because he was Mario's brother. He had to give him one thing though. He was good at hiding. His dad's voice came through on his walkie-talkie bracelet then. "Jr, I have Luigi my prisoner at the castle. I don't need you to kidnap him anymore so come on back."

Hmmm, Luigi had come to the castle on his own? Odd. "Okay, I'm on my way back now." He was ready to leave when he noticed something gooey and black next to him. _Hmm, that looks similar to the costume that Mario has been wearing recently. Come to think of it, the plumber has seemed stronger recently. Better take this with me and show it to dad. _He grabbed a see through glass container and scooped the black substance up…

Upon Returning To The Castle

Bowser Jr. approached his dad with the container in hand. Bowser, sensing his presence looked up. "What is it son?"

"Dad, doesn't this black stuff look like the costume Mario was wearing recently? Do you think that this could have somehow advanced his abilities and made him stronger?"

Bowser appeared to consider this. A few seconds later he grinned. "You know son, you just may be right."

He took the lid off the container and touched the black substance, and immediately it began to attach itself onto the koopa. Instead of fighting it as Mario had done, Bowser immediately embraced the power, wanting more. _Now Mario won't stand a chance._

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I'll update soon!


	15. Attempted Rescue

Chapter 15

Attempted Rescue

"Mario!" Peach cried out happily. "You came!" She couldn't believe it. After all that was said and done, he was still there, as he always was, always had been, and always would be risking his life to save her. Well, maybe she could believe it after all. It was who he was.

Mario smiled. "I'm a-sorry Peach," he said, the usual lightness returned to his voice. "I shouldn't have a-yelled at you."

Peach didn't know whether to laugh or cry and settled for a combination of both. Here he was saving their lives and he was apologizing for what happened at the castle. He was so sweet but right now he had to get his priorities straight. _Like getting us out of here. _

Mario seemed to read her mind and stepped inside. He helped her up and turned to Luigi. "Sorry Luigi." Luigi smirked in an annoying little brother way.

"Peach can take care of herself, huh?" there was a little bit of an 'I told you so' air his statement, but right behind that his brother could sense the deep caring in his tone. It was something only the siblings could truly understand. He hugged his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already said I was sorry. What do you want, a written apology?"

Luigi smiled. "Well, I do have a pen…"

Mario smiled and rolled his eyes again. "C'mon you guys, let's get out of here." They walked out and followed Mario as he walked to where he thought the exit was. They were surprised at the lack of security in the hallways. Had Bowser really gotten so cocky that he let down all his defenses? "Here's the exit," Mario said, sounding relieved. He obviously wanted to get out just as much as they did. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be that easy.

Just before they were going to go through the door, it bolted itself shut and a disturbing laugh filled the air, sounding both familiar and unfamiliar. Oh, it was Bowser's laugh all right; anyone who knew him at all would know that. But it was so deep, evil, not of this world. Not that his laugh wasn't evil before, but now it was so much more so. "Oh crap," muttered Mario.

He was already weakened from having to pull the suit off him before and really wasn't in the mood for a big dramatic 'Fate of the Universe' battle right now. He didn't even think he could keep the stupid grin he usually wore on his face on right now, much less do the whole 'Wahoo' thing. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. Bowser was behind him and he was covered in something black. Then Mario realized it was the suit.

_Oh great. I can barely take Bowser when he's normal. How the heck am I going to battle him when he has unlimited power? Its border line impossible. _Even in his subconscious thoughts, he knew it was much closer to border line then he was willing to admit.

A/N: Ooohhh evil cliffy! You know the drill, I'll update soon. Oh, and I revised the previous chapter a bit showing the Bowser transformation. Thanks to Bowser Fan #1 for the idea!


	16. Crisis Point

Chapter 16

Crisis Point

Bowser, never being one for patience, rushed at Mario. Mario hadn't had enough warning so he couldn't defend himself as Bowser pinned him to the ground, gripping both of his wrists in a vice grip. Mario struggled vainly. "Bowser, we can find a way to settle this. It's me you want; let me get Luigi and Peach to safety first."

Bowser laughed. "And let you escape with them? I don't think so. And I'm not Bowser, not anymore. We are Carnivore!" Mario couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. _Just when I thought he couldn't get any lamer… _

To his surprise, Bowser/Carnivore got off him and let him get up. But then he stood in a battle stance. "Bring it on, shorty."

Mario sighed and attacked. Bowser smirked. _It's almost like the kid isn't even trying. I can barely even feel that. _"C'mon Mario, I know you can do better then that! Try something like this!" He hit Mario harder then either of them would have thought possible, at least before they had known the power of the suit.

Bowser continued to pummel Mario, at first enjoying the advantage he had. But after a while it became boring. _This is boring. I might as well bring this to an end. _

He pushed Mario down and iron shackles rose from the floor, pinning both of his wrists and ankles to the ground. He continued to hit Mario, weakening him more and more. His endurance may have been borderline super human but it wasn't indefinite.

Luigi and Peach stood side by side, having no where else to go and forced to watch this cruelty. Peach leaned against Luigi and struggled not to cry. It wasn't hard to see that Luigi was feeling the same way. "Luigi?" she whispered. "Do you have any power up mushrooms with you? Or something that can help him?"

Luigi tore his attention away from his brother and considered that. He dug in his pocket and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it looks like it's a choice power up. Its half blue and half red which means you can use it for either the fire power up, or the reviving power up. But you can only use one." They heard a sickening _crack _then and looked at Mario. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"Mario!" Peach ran to his side and put a hand on his chest. "There's no pulse. Oh god, there's no pulse Luigi!" She turned to Bowser. "You killed him!" she tried to rush at him, but Luigi, sensing the movement rushed forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Peach calm down. He's not worth it." He gave Bowser, who was obviously amused at Peach's struggles, a scathing death glare. Then he turned his attention back on Peach.

"Yes he is! He killed your brother! Don't you even care?" He knew that she didn't know what she was saying at the time, but he inwardly cringed at the pain behind her words. "Please, Luigi use the mushroom on him! Bring him back!"

"Peach, we need that mushroom to defeat Bowser. If we use it on Mario, Bowser will just beat him up again."

"Just bring him back!"

"Would Mario have wanted that?" she paused and then stopped struggling, all the fight gone out of her. He released her shoulders. He didn't want to say that, but he needed her to calm down before he could release her. He bit into the mushroom and instantly transformed into Fire Luigi.

He didn't know what effect, if any, flames would have on Bowser but it was worth a shot. For Peach's sake. He concentrated and used the fireballs against Bowser, hoping for the best. It had a noticeable effect. Bowser immediately seemed to weaken and couldn't fight against the attacks. Luigi kept using the fire against him until he was almost unconscious. Then he used a flaming fist and Bowser was down. Then he took Peach's hand and pulled her out of the castle leaving Bowser and his late brother behind.


	17. The End

Chapter 17

The End

Luigi and Peach sat quietly together. After they had gotten out of the castle, they had gone to the Mario Brothers house together. They still hadn't quite processed that Mario was gone. Then they heard the door open and looked up in shock. Mario was standing in front of them, and he wasn't hurt at all!

"Mario!" Peach got up and hugged Mario fiercely. "What happened? I thought you were dead." Mario grinned, looking quite proud of himself. He sat on the couch and explained.

"Do you guys remember that time that we were doing a sports tournament with Bowser and he cloned himself so there was, like, five of him? Well, I found the machine that did that in his castle when I was looking for you guys and I did it to myself. I kind of figured that he would give me a hard time, so I sent the clone of myself instead. Kind of weird, watching myself die…"

"So that's why you didn't have a pulse."

"Yeah, and I escaped when Luigi knocked him out, which was impressive by the way and I came here."

"Speaking of sports tournaments, you have a lot of explaining to do Mario." said Luigi in a half teasing tone.

"Hey, I just saw myself die! I need recovery time here."

"Nice try."

"Darn it."

They grinned. Mario thought to himself; _It should be a happy ending. I saved the day, beat the villain, destroyed the suit, and got the girl. But it's not that easy. Being a hero always has a price, and today that price was just a clone. What keeps me going are Peach's words 'You are my hero'. In the end people need heroes. No matter how hard it gets I have to fight on. Maybe the best way to honor the ones I love is to never stop being Super Mario. It's who I am. Who I am._

A/N: Wow, it's finally done! It was sure fun to write, and it's dedicated to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! Just so you guys know, the last part was partly quoted from the end of the Spider-Man 3 game. Oh, I'll be posting another Mario fic soon so be on the lookout! Thanks you guys!


End file.
